There's Something in the Sea - Phase Three: The Boat
Phase 3 of "There's Something in the Sea" began November 5th, 2009. It continues where the events of Phase Two, Mark's Room left off. In November of 1968 Mark Meltzer sets off on a boat from Baltimore, Maryland to continue the search for his daughter Cindy overseas. November Day One: November 5 Clicking on the "Gone Fishin" note in Mark's office from Phase Two causes a new window to pop up. The site of Phase Three is inside a boat that is out at sea. Just like the office from Phase Two, there are three views around the room which one can switch by clicking the arrows on either side of the screen. There is a loud mechanical hum in the background. Mark's typewriter, coffee cup, microphone, and the photo of Amanda and Cindy are on his fold-out desk in the center. Clicking on the photo returns you to Phase Two. Many of Mark's books and the tape recorder machine are also present. Clicking on the left filing cabinet drawer reveals all the folders from Phase Two. All of the items in the archive appear unchanged except for the Frozen Triangle book. Previously only the cover had been visible, but now it is open to the chapter about the missing Ice Beagle. Notably, what might be a distant land mass can be seen through the porthole, possibly indicating that Mark is in port, though which port is not readily clear. Day Two: November 6 In Mark's room on the boat there is a new note from Dash Carmady, along with three more photos he has taken of the floor tiles in Lutwidge's lab sitting in an open folder on the crate. The pictures form an 8x8 checker board when put together. These photo's are the final clue to the solving of the 5x5 level of the Metal Box Puzzle. The photos and solution can be found on the Puzzle Boxes page. Day Three: November 9 There is a new two-page letter to Dash from Mark on the desk, and the metal box is now on the bookshelf to the left. A new transmission from Phil Isidore is on the radio, accessible via its blinking red light. Site Location Change: Between November 8th and 9th the url locations of Mark's office and boat room switched. The boat (Phase Three) is now at http://www.somethinginthesea.com/home.html and, Mark's room in Montauk (Phase Two) is at http://www.somethinginthesea.com/bioroom/. It appears that the url location of the map from Phase One has also changed to http://www.somethinginthesea.com/bioroom/map/index.html If the viewer tries to access the Phase Three site through an old direct link (http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ship/) they will find only an unupdated version of the site. Day Four: November 10 Mark has Cindy's personal "A Child's Garden of Cyphers" book on his dresser next to a letter from Amanda Meltzer. The book looks like it has seen much use, and is very dirty compared to the copy that Mark obtained in Phase Two. The writing on the bottom identifies it as "Cindy Meltzer's" and declares "KEEP OUT!!!" in the Lutwidgian cypher. Inside is a cryptic word search which acts as a clue to solving the fourth level of the Metal Box Puzzle. The transcript and solutions to the word search are on the A Child's Garden of Cyphers page. There is now a "RADIO CALL LOG" memo hanging on the side of the shortwave radio. Day Five: November 11 On Mark's desk is a tape recording labeled both directly on the cover by Lutwidge as Lutwidge 6/58 "Terra Incognito" #XVI= Le Maison Dieu as well as in a note from Mark describing where it came from. On Mark's mirror is a message from Capt. Casey Ferrence saying that they will ship out at day break. Day Six: November 12 There is a new note from Mark pinned to his bulletin board. Amongst other things, it refers to a book on the shelf of Mark's desk written by Jeremiah Lynch titled "The Atlantean Bequest: Being A Meditation Upon The Megaliths Of Eire". In addition to this, there is a letter in the typewriter from Mark to his wife Amanda explaining why he has "to chase this to the end". Day Seven: November 13 There's a new radio transmission from Roscoe Inman and Mark left a note about the puzzle. Day Eight: November 16 There is a new note from Mark on the bulletin board and a new transmission on the radio from Phil Isadore. Day Nine: November 17 There is a new note from Mark on his desk where he tells about a conversation he had with the captain. Next to the note is a recording of the captain during the conversation. The right hand filing cabinet can now be opened and contains new archive tabs. Most of the previous week's items have been moved there. Day Ten: November 18 There is now a chart pinned to Mark's bulletin board showing the coordinates where Hans Hunger's U-boat was sunk. Day Eleven: November 19 There are two pages from The Frozen Triangle on Mark's dresser sent to Mark from Phil Isadore, and a new letter from Mark on the desk thanking Phil for the pages. Day Twelve: November 20 The Frozen Triangle is now sitting upright on the desk shelf and can be opened to Chapter 9. The chart pinned on Mark's bulletin board now shows new coordinates on it. The new coordinates are the last reported location of The Baldur before it vanished. Day Thirteen: November 22 There is a Speedy Brothers Telegrams message card pinned to Mark's desk. Beside the desk on the wall there is now a green letter holder containing four fan letters. Day Fourteen: November 23 There is a new recording of Lutwidge on the table which talks about the Frozen Triangle. There's also a new journal note in Mark's typewriter . Day Fifteen: November 24 There is a radio transmission advising ships to hold off on sailing in the equatorial region between 40° to 45° West due to a tropical storm. :"This is an international maritime weather advisory. For all ships traveling in equatorial regions between 45 degrees west and 40 degrees west. A late season tropical storm has been reported with gusts of 30 knots and above. Avoid travel in the region if possible for the next 48 hours. All ships are urged to avoid travel in the region: 45 degrees to 40 degrees west." Mark left a note describing the Nellie Bly's final stop in the Bahamas, and its dramatic turn of events. The image in the porthole has also changed. It now features stormy seas, suggesting that the ship is entering troubled waters. Day Sixteen: November 25 There's a new transmission from Roscoe Inman. Mark also has a box of "DIMENHYDRINOL" pills (an anti-emetic) on the shelf above his desk. He has probably been feeling sea sick. Day Seventeen: November 30 There is a new note from Mark pinned to the bulletin board, and a small statue of Buddha (more precisely, Budai/Hotei) on the lower bookshelf by Meltzer's desk. Also, the porthole, now showing clear weather, can now be opened and closed. Closing the porthole turns the background noise off, while opening it turns it on. Finally, Mark's discovered the coordinates of the C-47's last mission and pinpointed it on his blue map. Mark has also connected the previous two points with a red line. Strangely enough, the third point veers off from the previous two, and does not create a triangle. This is most likely because the 3rd riddle of the Metal Box Puzzle asks where the "sky train" last embarked from. The answer to the 4th riddle, "the point where the sky train derailed" should be the coordinate that makes the triangle. December Day Eighteen: December 1 Most of the items from the previous week have been moved to a new archive folder. Mark has part of a "Classifieds" section from Visionary Wonder Magazine pinned to a note on the bulletin board. It appears to contain an ad written by Lutwidge that mentions "True Rapture" and "R.K.Q.",as well as an "I.O.O.P." Meltzer has written a note underneath wondering if R.K.Q is R. Killian Quain/Lutwidge and if I.O.O.P. is an organization. Also, there is a new transmission on the radio from Phil Isadore. Day Nineteen: December 2 There is a pamphlet from I.O.O.P., revealed to be "International Order Of the Pawns", signed by Lutwidge on the dresser. Day Twenty: December 3 There is a message to "Red Queen" from a "Grey Pawn" with a note from Meltzer attached to it on the dresser. Also, there is a Lex Harlan interview recording on the desk sent to Meltzer by Phil. Day Twenty-One: December 4 There is a transmission on the radio from Jeremiah Lynch. Judging by his voice, he seems intoxicated. Day Twenty-Two: December 6 There is a envelope on the desk from Phil Isadore. A postcard with a picture of the "skytrain" is next to the map. On the back is information on the last reported whereabouts of the plane (63 degrees N 32 degrees W). The postcard reads "I hear Meltzer is looking for this-pass it on. A friend." When the coordinates are entered into the puzzle box, a new level appears with a recording of Lutwidge asking for the name of the only ship that made it safely through "The Icy Triangle." Meltzer has plotted the point where the "skytrain" vanished on his map, connected the dots, and found the "Icy Triangle's" location. There are also three new letters in the letter-holder on the wall. One is from a close friend of Phil Isadore's, another is from a Canadian acquaintance of Phil's, and lastly, there is a yellow letter with 2 notes attached,one being a poem in Lutwidgian cypher. Day Twenty-Three: December 7 There is a new 2-page interview transcript on the dresser from The Monthly Undergrounder of a conversation with Lee Wilson Seward titled The Grey Ghost of Tangiers: An afternoon with Lee Wilson Seward. In the interview, Seward mentions his half-sister Mimi Tabor and close friend Elgar Vankin who disappeared in 1946, apparently to Rapture since Seward also mentions they fell in with some odd characters, one of them being Sander Cohen. Day Twenty-Four: December 8 There is a new note from Meltzer on top of the box by the desk, where Mark tells of meeting and having a conversation with Lee Wilson Seward. On the desk there is also a new recording of Mark's conversation with Seward. Many of the items from the previous week have been moved to the archives. Day Twenty-Five: December 9 On the dresser by the porthole, here is a note from "el péon amarillo 32˚" (Yellow Pawn 32˚), which Meltzer found in his cabin when he returned in the morning, saying "Señor Meltzer: look for me in Cádiz." There's a new transmission on the radio from an unknown person, possibly the Yellow Pawn, giving instructions to various pawns. Day Twenty-Six: December 10 There's a new note from Mark, it details his rendez-vous with the Yellow Pawn. Day Twenty-Seven: December 11 There are items from the folder of the Yellow Pawn: A note on the bulletin board asking for information, in Spanish, on Zigo d'Acosta, whose photo is taped to the note; a newspaper clipping on Mark's desk about Buck Raleigh's failure to appear at his own tax-evasion trial; and another clipping on Mark's mirror concerning the disappearance of Naledi Atkins. These three individuals are among the eight multiplayer characters in BioShock 2. Day Twenty-Eight: December 14 There is a new recording of Captain Ferrence arguing with the 2nd Mate on Mark's desk shelf and a new note from him pinned to the bulletin board. Also, the Buddha statue, strategically dropped by Mark, reveals a pistol inside. Day Twenty-Nine: December 16 There is a new note from Mark pinned to the bulletin board, a message on Melzer's desk from Celeste Roget, as well as a Speedy Brothers telegram card to Dash Carmady from Mark. There is also a European news broadcast on the radio by Ulrich Broder, talking about Celeste being involved in an accident. Also, the pistol has been removed from the broken Buddha statue and many of the items around the room have been moved to the archives. Day Thirty: December 17 There is a new radio message from Celeste Roget: she is alive. Also, there is a Speedy Brothers telegram from Dash to Mark on the desk saying the Paris message is possibly fake, and Celeste is not in Paris, but heading toward Valais. Day Thirty-One: December 18 There is a new recording of Jeremiah Lynch on Mark's desk shelf. There is a note Meltzer found pinned to the bulletin board as well. Also, there is a two-page letter to Phil Isadore on the crate by the desk. It speaks of an an encounter Mark had with Lynch. Day Thirty-Two: December 22 There is a letter from Celeste splattered with blood, conveying mutual sympathy with Mark. There is also a letter from Mark to Phil stating how Mark feels as though he failed Celeste and that the Nellie Bly is leaving port with a new crew. Also, there is a blue book titled, "The Spectral Sea: Legends Of The Spirit Echoes Of Atlantis", written by Jeremiah Lynch. It also looks to be worn with blood and a bullet hole. A new photo of a waterfall signed by Celeste is taped to the mirror, along with a new transmission from Phil on the radio. January Day Thirty-Three: January 4 Everything has been cleaned up from the previous days. Mark has recorded Phil's message on the call list. On Mark's desk is a two-page (third page not present) letter to Phil recapping his trip to find Celeste. Lynch's book can now be opened to reveal the so-called "accidental truth" that the Red Pawn has stumbled upon. It details a glimpse at how to bypass whatever is sinking all of the boats and planes. Also, there are four letters in the letterbox, one with a faded photograph attached. Day Thirty-Four: January 6 Jeremiah Lynch has left a transmission, alluding even more to Celeste's fate, as well as revealing more of his plan: He's currently at New York City, preparing to journey to Tollevue and torture the coordinates out of Lutwidge. Day Thirty-Five: January 7 The Red Queen's response to the letter concerning the Red Pawn (written by Gray Pawn) has been found by Mark and tacked to his desk. Mark wrote out the final entry of his letter to Phil accounting his meet with Celeste. He revealed that the spatters of blood on the book and the letter were his own; and that he attempted to protect Celeste by charging Lynch. The gun slid across the bridge on impact. Celeste ran off after shooting Lynch with it. Celeste Roget left a transmission, revealing what's really been going on, and what she has been doing all this time. Later in the day, The Mid-Nite Ryde broadcast about Lutwidge's escape from Tollevue Mental Hospital after, apparently, killing an orderly. There's also a letter from Grey Pawn saying that Glass Pawn is waiting for Mark in London. The telephone number given on the radio broadcast can actually be called. It triggers a message from Benny Stango detailing what Lutwidge's intentions may be. Day Thirty-Six: January 8 There is a newspaper clipping on the crate detailing Lutwidge's breakout from Tollevue. It is believed that an accomplice may have helped him escape and police are investigating the whereabouts of an Irish psychiatrist (possibly Lynch, considering the accent) who was given a tour around the facility earlier. The number to ring Benny Stango is repeated again: 1-877-294-4040 Day Thirty-Seven: January 11 There is a new note that describes Mark's encounter with Glass Pawn (Carleton Rede). There is also a book titled Back to the Frozen Triangle. Mailing Campaign: Over the weekend many people who had previously received membership cards for IOOP received coded messages from Lutwidge detailing the true events of his escape from Tollevue. Day Thirty-Eight: January 12 Mark received a new fan mail letter. Day Thirty-Nine: January 13 There's a new transmission from the Grey Pawn, detailing how Ivory Pawn was instrumental in providing passage for "the Red Queen's final tour." Day Forty: January 14 Back to the Frozen Triangle can now be opened to two pages telling of The Phantom Lighthouse, and there is a note from Mark on the box by the radio. Day Forty-One: January 15 Mark has received a distress signal tape from the English fishing vessel Hackness as it encounters the "Phantom Lighthouse." Day Forty-Two: January 19 There is a new note on the "defenses" that surround the lighthouse. It would also appear that the compass is flashing more rapidly. Day Forty-Three: January 20 Things have been cleaned up and have been put in the drawer. Three pictures of a shipwreck have appeared on Mark's desk, they can be viewed at: Photo 1 Photo 2 Photo 3 It also would appear that the compass is flashing even more rapidly. Day Forty-Four: January 21 Mark left a journal entry in his typewriter. The photos from day forty-three were taken on the isle Surtsey, mentioned in The Frozen Triangle. Ferrence is eager to get Mark where he needs to go, and he is obliging the 5-point journey that Lutwidge had stressed. The compass is flashing at an extraordinary rate now. There is also a new fan letter in the letter holder on the wall, which has the "Would you kindly?" phrase inbedded into it. Day Forty-Five: January 22 There is now a recording of the conversation between Ferrence and his new crew. The compass is now flashing at such an extraordinary rate that there is no "beat" to it, but one single stream of noise. Day Forty-six: January 25 There is a new recording of a crewmember after a close encounter of the sister kind. the compass is also flashing at a greater speed See Also *Phase One: The Map *Phase Two: Mark Meltzer's Room *There's Something in the Sea Chronological Timeline Category:History Category:Something in the Sea